


Love is the fear of falling

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, First Meetings, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Izumi awakens her Mangekyo Sharingan, survives the encounter with Itachi and meets the teenaged Uchiha Madara.All in one day's work.





	Love is the fear of falling

**Author's Note:**

> For the square: history.

Izumi was a mess when she meets Madara.

Itachi and the stranger had just tried to kill her.

Her heart pounded in her chest, nothing she said got through to Itachi, and the stranger with the Sharingan wanted her dead.

She could feel his desire to kill her.

So Izumi fought, with all she had. Through the feeling of loss and bertrayal.

She felt her eyes burn, her tears spill.

It must have done something, because she was able to throw off Itachi's genjutsu.

As if she wanted such a life.

When their eyes met, Itachi looked mildly surprised, as if he didn't think she could do it, as if women never could amount to so much.  
His mother was a Jounin and better than his father in all official records.  
It’s as if he has forgotten that.

Izumi grit her teeth against the the feeling bubbling up in her and instead aimed a punch at his face. 

She never looked away.  
Neither did Itachi.  
At least he had that much respect for her.

It all went sideways when the stranger stepped between them, catching her punch.  
.  
"It seems you can't do it on your own." 

So much malice and dismissal.

Itachi looked afraid.

What had that guy done to him?  
Why did Itachi help him?

"Itachi..." Her voice held more pity than she thought she had left for him.

"I'm sorry, Izumi."

Izumi would never be quite sure what happened next, but somehow her burning eyes, Itachi's bleeding ones and those of the stranger connected.

The world twisted and turned.

The ground rose up and fell away at the same time.  
Izumi's stomach gave a violent lurch.

She felt the twisting stop, but the landing knocked her out.

When she woke up, it was to trees above her.

Her body felt sore, scrapes and bruises littering her arms and back.  
But she was alive.  


She picked herself up, wincing a little at the dirt in her scrapes and then looked around to figure out in where she was.

The forest looked denser and much less familiar.

With a sigh Izumi closed her eyes to concentrate.  
She wasn't a great sensor, but all Uchiha were taught the old ways, supposedly hailing back to Madara himself.

Or that's how the story went.

Even with her breathing quiet and her heart a bit calmer, it was always difficult for her to pick out chakra signatures.

Now was no different.

Then she found a large one, agitated and only half hidden.

It was running hot, furious and restless.

It reminded Izumi of how the clan felt, in those last few days.

Izumi was already moving towards the foreign, familiar chakra before she had made a conscious decision.

That was how she met Madara. Angry. Alone.

There was a a boy not much older than her, calling forth fire and making it dance over the water.

As soon as she stepped into the clearing, a kunai embedded itself in the ground in front of her feet.

“Who are you?” the boy hissed.

“Uchiha Izumi.” She never even considered lying. Her eyes were open and instantly recognizable and she was too exhausted.

He recoiled.

With a frown Izumi balled her fists, willing to fight or tell him off.

I don’t know you, “ he told her, suspicious.

Izumi shrugged. “I don’t know you, either.”

The boy scoffed. “If you were a clan member, you would. My name is Madara.” He straightened and waited for recognition to settle in.

She shook her head. “That can’t be. Madara is long dead.”

He frowned. It twisted his face.  
Izumi found it cute.  
Itachi never showed that much emotion.  
Least of all to strangers.

“I don’t believe you.” He watched her, his eyes spinning. Izumi counted three tomoe in each eye.

“Well, I don’t believe that you’re Madara, either.” She looked around. “Can you at least tell me in which direction Konoha is?”

There was no reaction from him at the name. no recognition in his eyes.

“Is that where you’re from?”

Izumi nodded. An uneasy feeling spread in her gut. “Are we still in Fire country? That jutsu didn’t send me too far away, did it?”

He frowned again, but his whole demeanour was much calmer, even if he didn’t return Izumi’s suddnly nervous smile.

“Come with me. Someone in the clan should know what to do.”

“I don't know you.” It was just a token protest. She didn't know where else to go.

“And I don't know you.” A bit of humour shone through in his voice.

“Why are you helping me then?”

“You’re kin,” he said gravely, before adding hastily,“even if you’re weird.”

Izumi frowned at his back, but graciously refrained from pushing him into the shrubs.


End file.
